Hip fractures represent a serious and costly health problem among the elderly. It has been estimated that by the year 2000 there will be 300,000 hospitalizations for hip fractures. Hip fractures account for $11 billion a year in health care costs. Recovering independence from this serious injury remains a major problem for the elderly. Studies of outcomes suggest that over half of the patients cannot walk independently a year after the injury. Post-operative complications can retard initial rehabilitative efforts. Ambulation status upon discharge is a significant factor associated with post-hospital outcomes. Mobility problems and urinary incontinence often lead to costly institutionalization. The post-operative complications of pneumonia, decubitus ulcer, urinary retention requiring straight catheterization and urinary incontinence can be reduced by nursing interventions during the acute hospital phase of recovery. Early mobilization probably remains the single most effective method of reducing the incidence of post-operative complications. There were significant changes and deficits in functional status at discharge. Prefracture status and functioning was associated with the development of complications. Prefracture status and functioning and the development of complications have an effect on functional mobility outcomes. The hospital's system of services has an effect on the patient's level of functioning and disposition at discharge.